Fine But I'm Not Happy
by AkatsukisHeartless
Summary: A young French girl arrives in England with her father to find out that she is to be betrothed to a very short tempered rich boy. ElliotXOC
1. Intro

Intro:

"Renee, today's the big day!" my father said joyfully.

"Please remind me why we're going to England again?" I asked as I packed for the long trip ahead of us.

"I have business with Duke Nightray and I want you to come with me." he explained.

"Why isn't mom coming with us?"

"She wanted to stay and watch over the house. She'll be fine."

My name is Renee Villeneuve and as you can tell, my father and I are going to England. My family used to be a very wealthy family and worked with the Nightray's in the past, though ever since a hundred years ago when it was said they were in cahoots with the Baskerville's our families lost connections. Now we're completely bankrupt. I was never told how it happened. But now we live as commoners which I don't mind because I feel more independent this way.

When we lost our money my father promised me that he would never let me marry anyone for money. I could care less about having a fortune so I was ok with this, plus I didn't have to look like a gold-digger. Which I wouldn't be able to stand doing.

"Let's go Renee." father called. I grabbed my luggage and headed out the door.

(Elliot's POV)

I lied on my bed at the academy waiting for Leo to arrive. The door opened and there he stood.

"Elliot you have a letter from your father." he said.

I quickly sat up and he handed me the letter it read:

"Elliot you are to come home tomorrow before dinner, we have special guests coming."

-Bernard Nightray.

"Well?" Leo questioned.

"Looks like we're going home." I answered putting the letter down.


	2. Chapter 1: The Engagement

Chapter 1:

After a long trip my father and I had finally arrived at the Nightray estate. I was wearing a light blue dress with a butterfly pattern on it, I wore my hair in a high neat ponytail.

One of the servants walked us in and told us to have a seat in the living room. Which was rather large. I started to look around at the walls. There was what looked like a family portrait. My guess was the man sitting in the middle was Duke Nightray and around him was probably his children. Knocking me out of my thoughts a deep voice rang in the room. "Hello Sir Villeneuve. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I looked up and saw my father standing up shaking hands with a man with black hair. I presumed that he was Duke Nightray. I stood up as well.

"The pleasure is mine." my father responded.

"Is this lovely young lady your daughter?" Duke Nightray asked.

"Yes, this is my daughter Renee."

"It's a pleasure." I said a little shyly.

"Alright let's go into the dining room for dinner."

We followed Duke Nightray into the dining room and saw four guys and one girl seated at the table.

"Please take a seat."

There were two seats available, one was at the end of the table while the other was next to it on the side. Of course my father took the one on the end while I sat in the one on the side. In front of me was a boy with blue eyes and beige hair, he was dressed neatly but held a scowl on his face. Beside me was the one girl who had black hair and smiled at me every now and then.

"Let me introduce you to my children, on my right is my oldest son Fred, and my only daughter Vanessa, to my left is my second eldest Claude, then Ernest, and the youngest is Elliot." Duke Nightray said.

After all the introductions we began to eat the heavenly food in front of us. There were pastries, doughnuts, buns, rolls, baked bread and then the meat, chicken, pork, turkey and goose. Everything looked perfect and tasted just as good as expected. After everyone finished eating there was an eerie tension in the room that is until Duke Nightray broke the silence.

"I believe it's time that we talk about what we came to speak about. Claude, Ernest, and Fred, you may leave." They got up and left the room leaving Me, Elliot, Vanessa my father and their father. It was silent until my father spoke up.

"We came to talk about the agreement I made with Duke Nightray." he said looking at me.

"Renee, you and my son Elliot are to be betrothed." Duke Nightray announced.

Elliot looked about as shocked as I did. He looked at his father in disbelief. I felt betrayed by my father.

"Excuse me." I said getting up and walking out into the hall. I sat down against the wall and sighed trying to calm myself down. I heard the door open and saw that it was my father.

"Renee, we weren't done discussing things in there." he said.

"I DON'T CARE! You told me you'd never do this to me!" I yelled.

"I…just want the best for you Renee. Everything I do is for you." he said pulling me into a hug. "Now come on and wipe your tears. We're gonna head back in."

"Fine…but I'm not happy." I got up and followed my father back into the dining room. I sat down in my previous seat with a light blush going across my face. I tried my best not to look up at Elliot.

"I just finished talking to Elliot that you will be living with us from now on." Duke Nightray noted.

I looked up at Elliot and he seemed to have a very annoyed expression on his face. I looked at Vanessa and she smiled politely at me. I then looked at my father and he gave me an apologetic look.

"That is all. Vanessa why don't you show her to her room?"

"Yes Father." She got up and lead me out the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm sure you and Elly will get along." she said.

"Elly?" I questioned.

"Oh sorry, that's Elliot's nickname. Though he doesn't like it when people outside the family call him this."

"Oh…" I said blushing a little.

"Aw, your so cute! I'm going to love having a little sister." she said happily.

"Th…thank you." my face became redder because of the compliment.

"Well here we are!" she opened the door revealing a white room. In it was a rather large bed with red bedding on it, there was a desk in the corner that looked like it could be for work, on the other side of my room was a closet and a small desk and chair with a makeup mirror on it. The windows were covered with thin red curtains, and there was a door leading outside to the balcony.

"Wow…" I said in astonishment.

"Elly's room is two rooms down to the left. If you stand out on the balcony you'll be able to his balcony." Vanessa stated.

"Thank you Vanessa." I said with a small smile.

"You're welcome. Oh and feel free to explore. Just remember to knock before entering the rooms." she chuckled.

With that she left the room and closed the door, leaving me alone.

I sighed and sat on the bed thinking over what had happened tonight. And what Elliot was gonna be like. Soon there was a knock on my door.

"C…come in." I stuttered.

Elliot walked in making me feel uneasy. He had the same annoyed look on his face. Maybe his face was stuck like that. Or he's angry.

"You know, I don't like this engagement thing either, but you don't see me crying and whining over it. So get your act together and grow up!" he yelled and walked away slamming the door behind him.

I can't believe he said that! AND I DID NOT CRY! I guess it's nice to know that I'm getting married to a complete and utter jerk!


	3. Chapter 2: Bad News

Chapter 2:

The next day I got up, feeling a little angry. And this anger was going to be appointed back at Elliot. But I wanted sabotage. His words were playing through my mind. I just need to find out what he likes…then ruin it.

-insert evil smile-.

I got dressed in my light blue shirt, black vest, black skirt, black and blue striped stockings, and my black heeled boots. I put my hair in two pig tails. For now I decided to venture around the mansion.

As I walked down the hall I saw two men, that I didn't see at dinner. One had blonde hair and a red and a yellow eye. The other had black hair and yellow eyes. I looked at them curiously.

"You must be Renee Villeneuve, I'm Gilbert Nightray and this is my brother Vincent Nightray." the one with the black hair said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I smiled politely. If they're both Nightray's I wonder why they weren't at dinner like the rest of them. I decided not to ask.

"Well, we'll be seeing you later." Vincent said with a smile.

I blushed and nodded. They walked away. Now back to sabotage. I just need a plan. I continued to walk down the hallway. I wasn't really paying attention and I ran into someone. And they apparently had a lot of books. The books fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" I apologized.

I looked up to see a boy around my age. He had long messy hair and large glasses on. I wasn't able to see his eyes.

"No, it's fine. Ms…" "Renee, I'm…"

"Oh, so you're Elliot's fiancé." he said. "I'm Leo, his servant. I was just picking up some books for him."

"Wow, he must read a lot." I said helping him pick up the mess.

"Yeah, but some of these books are for me to read as well." he said with a smile.

"I'll help you carry them." I said cheerfully. "it's the least I can do for bumping into you."

"You don't have to. I mean I'm the servant you should just go back to doing what you were doing." he said.

"but I want to." I said.

"…fine." Leo said agreeing for me to help him.

I picked up 5 of the books because Leo didn't want me carrying too much.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked curiously. "Elliot told me you were upset last night about the engagement."

"Well he's wrong!" I said. "I'm upset for a different reason."

"Oh…so Elliot made another mistake. He tends to jump to conclusion without analyzing the situation."

"So…he's an idiot?" I asked.

Leo chuckled at this. "Well, he is also very smart."

"Oh…ok."

We arrived at Elliot's room and Leo knocked on the door.

"Come in!" we heard Elliot yell from the inside.

Leo opened the door with his free hand revealing Elliot's room. It was slightly bigger than mine and had a cream color to it. His bedding was blue. He himself was sitting at his desk writing something. He looked up at both of us. He seemed surprised to see me there. I smiled deviously at him causing him to glare a little.

"I ran into her on the way here." Leo said nonchalantly.

"Just put the books over there." Elliot said pointing to his nightstand. We did as he said. I was about to walk away but decided to look back at Elliot. Our eyes met causing me to blush. That's when I decided to walk away. I walked back to my room and sat on my bed. So all I got from that is that he likes books…I can make something off of that. For the rest of the day I decided to stay in my room drawing. It's something I like to do to pass the time. There was a knock on my door. I looked up and noticed my dad standing there. I must have forgotten to close the door.

"Hey Sweetie." he said.

"Hi dad." I said. It came out more of a sigh.

"I'll be leaving to go back home tomorrow morning. I need to get back to your mother." he said.

"I understand. What time?"

"Probably before you wake up." he said.

"Ok…" I said sadly.

"Don't worry Renee. You'll be much more happy with Elliot. I'm sure of it." he said.

I gave him an odd look. "Suuuuuuure."

He chuckled. Then he embraced me into a hug. "I love you Renee. And so does your mother." he whispered.

"I love both of you too." I said hugging him back.

He let go of me and kissed my forehead. "be strong for me ok."

"I will." I said. "Bye Father."

"Goodbye Renee." he said.

"I'll write to you both." I said.

With that he got up and left the room. I decided to get back to my drawing. I was drawing a knight about to slay a dragon. I decided to go to bed early since I couldn't wait for tomorrow because I know just how I'm gonna sabotage.

(Morning)

My father had already left just like he said he would have. Now its time for sabotage. I just needed the right time. I walked out of my room to see Elliot heading to the bathroom. Once he had closed the door behind him, I ran in his room, and saw a book lying on his desk. I quickly looked through it and saw his bookmark on the last chapter. Perfect.

I took the pair of scissors I had and cut the whole chapter out of the book, and made my way back to my room with the pages. I hid the pages in my underwear drawer. I lied on my bed and waited. Elliot walked by my room and I gave him a sincere smile, and his response was a glare. (Elliots POV)

After that weird moment I walked into my room to finish the newest volume of The Holy Knight. I opened the book to the last chapter…that was missing…wait…I swear that there was another chapter!

I looked closer at the book and noticed the pages were cut out.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled slamming the book down and storming out of my room. I stomped my way into Renee's room…she wasn't there. I suspected her because of that suspicious smile she gave me.

"RENEE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I yelled making my way back out of the hall. I then heard two voices coming from Vanessa's room. One voice obviously belonged to Vanessa and the other belonged to Renee. I slammed the door opened and saw Renee and Vanessa chatting on her bed. I brought my attention to Renee.

"What the hell did you do to my book!?" I yelled in a fit of rage.

"What book?" she asked innocently. "Don't give me that innocent crap, you know what book I'm talking about!"

She chuckled making me more pissed than I already was. If she wasn't a girl I would have punched her.

(Renee's POV)

This is amusing! Though Elliot is scary when he's angry, but yet…it makes him cute at the same time. His face was red too. I chuckled causing him to get angrier.

"Oh, you mean _that _book!" I said with fake excitement.

"yeah you know, the one you CUT THE LAST CHAPTER OUT OF!" his words got louder as he grew angrier. Vanessa seemed to be amused but also confused as well.

"I don't know!" I smiled.

"Yes you do!"

"hehe, fine…" I got up and walked out the door. "But you gotta catch me first!" I started to run as fast as I can down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE!"

I ran all the way down the stairs and I heard his foot steps follow me. I looked behind me and saw that he was catching up. He sure can run fast. I decided to do a hook-slide and run into the empty dining room and I hid underneath the table. I saw Elliots feet as he walked by. It looked to me that he turned around to look into a closet of some sort. I took this advantage and crawled to the other side and ran out the door. I then ran outside into what appeared to be a garden. I stopped running and looked at the view. It was so beautiful out here.

"GOT YA!"

I then found myself being tackled in the grass. I looked up and saw Elliot hovering over me. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled at him.

"You know exactly what that was for!" he yelled back.

We were both panting from being out of breath. I tried to push him off me but he was holding my arms and legs down. I blushed as I realized the position that we were in. "Can you please…get off me?" I asked.

"Only if I get the pages back." he said stubbornly.

"F…Fine!"

With that he got off of me and helped me off of the ground. I dusted myself off. "You didn't have to tackle me." I mumbled.

"Yes I did." he then grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm making sure you don't run this time."

I sighed and walked him back into my room where I had hidden the pages. I grabbed them out of my drawer. "Before I give these to you let's get something straight." I said sternly.

He gave me a confused look.

"I want you to apologize."

"What the hell for?"

"FOR YELLING AT ME LAST NIGHT!" I yelled.

"…"

"…"

"You're an idiot!" he chuckled.

I blushed an glared at him.

"No I'm not! The only idiot here is you!" I yelled. "you yelled at me for all the wrong reasons! I wasn't upset about being engaged to you! I was upset because my father broke his promise to me!"

"Oh…then…I…"

There was a knock on the door. We both looked up and it was a maid.

"Ms. Villeneuve, Duke Nightray would like to see you in his office." she said and walked away.

"I don't know where that is." I stated.

"I'll walk you there." Elliot said.

I handed him the chapter and he walked me down to his fathers office. We entered the office together. His father was sitting in a rather large chair and had a lot of paper work on his desk.

"Ms. Villeneuve it seems like I have bad news." he said. "Your father and your mother were both assassinated, by a gunman."

I stood there in shock. I didn't even know what to say.

"I'm sorry for your loss."


	4. Chapter 3: Crying, Spiders, and Creepers

Chapter 3:

After receiving the sad news I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door shut and locked it. I lied in bed and cried. I couldn't believe that my parent had died. They were the only people I loved in this world and now they are gone, assassinated.

(Elliots POV) Renee ran out of the room with tears running down her face.

"Elliot, you should go try to cheer her up." my father stated.

I nodded my head and followed after Renee. I stopped in front of her door and put my ear to it. I could hear her cries were muffled.

"Renee?" I questioned trying to sound as sympathetic as I could.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"I know you're upset but I just want to comfort you." I said calmly.

"I DON'T CARE GO AWAY!"

I felt my anger boiling up. "I'm not leaving until you open the door!" I yelled.

I heard shuffling around and then the door open to reveal the small blond headed girl. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked pale.

"Are…you ok?" I asked feeling a bit awkward.

"…"

"…"

With that she slammed the door on my face.

"What the hell was that for?" I mumbled. I sighed and leaned against the door, falling to the ground.

(Renee's POV) I sighed realizing how late it was. I decided to get up and get a snack. I opened the door to see Elliot had fallen asleep on the floor. I looked at the clock and it read 12:00am. I looked back down at Elliot who was now grunting and shifting in his sleep. I knelt down and patted him on the shoulder.

"Elliot" I whispered.

His eyes shot opened and he sat up quickly causing us to bump foreheads. I yelped in pain and he groaned. I looked up at him and he was still holding his forehead.

"Are you ok?" I asked a bit monotone.

"Yeah, though I might have a headache for a week."

"That's not what I meant." I said quietly. "You were having a nightmare."

He gave me a surprised look and sighed. "It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Ok."

He knelt on one knee in front of me. "Are you alright?" he gave me a look of sympathy.

"I…I've cried long enough."

"Do…you like children?"

Children…why would he be asking a question like… "IM NOT READY TO HAVE KIDS!" I accidentally yelled. I felt my face heat up.

His face immediately went red right after mine did. "I…I didn't mean it like that! And lower your voice!" he whispered yelled.

"Oh…sorry."

"What I meant was, if you like kids I'll take you to Sablier to an orphanage that Leo and I visit occasionally."

"I love children!" I smiled at him.

"Good, I'll be going to my room now…good night Renee." he stood up and helped me up.

"Night." I whispered as he walked away. I walked back into my room and fell asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by a sound coming from the kitchen. I decided to get up and get dressed. I walked down the stairs and in the dining room I saw Elliot and Leo dressed in a white uniform. Elliot was sitting down, while Leo was making the tea.

"Good morning Renee," Elliot said, "Have a seat."

I took a seat next to him. "Would you like some tea?" Leo asked. "Yes please."

"I just heard from father that he enrolled you in the school today." Elliot said tiredly.

"What school?"

"Latowidge Academy."

"Really?"

"Yes…" "Is that the uniform?" I pointed at his outfit.

He nodded. "The girls uniform is similar, but it has a skirt."

"Oh…"

"I'll be showing you the dorms and around campus today."

"Ok."

Leo placed down a plate of food in front of Elliot and I. both plates had bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Thank you Leo!" I said happily.

"You're welcome." he said taking a seat across from Elliot.

"You'll be starting at the academy tomorrow but I'll be showing you around today." Elliot stated calmly.

When we were done with breakfast we went to the academy by horse carriage. I looked up at the gigantic school in amazement.

"Before I show you around, let's get your schedule." Elliot said.

"Do your teachers know you'll be gone?" I asked him not wanting him to get into any trouble.

"How stupid do I look? I called in before we left." Elliot replied rudely.

"Just wondering." I said irritably.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on let's go." he grabbed my arm and lead me in the school with Leo following behind us.

The inside of the school was a lot bigger than the outside. As I was looking around I saw a girl who was walking backwards behind us. It had seemed she was talking to a friend. Then boom! She ran into Elliot causing him to stumble a bit.

"Watch where you're going!" Elliot yelled turning to the girl, and causing a scene.

"Oh dear." Leo sighed underneath his breath.

"Sorry Elliot, but I think it is your fault for having your back towards me!" she argued.

"My fault!? You were the one walking backwards!"

I felt a bunch of eyes on us. The girl then turned her head to look at me. She had long light brown hair that was partly in a ponytail. Her eyes were a dark brown. She was a very pretty girl to put it simple. I smiled politely at her then I decided not to make eye contact. She gasped.

"Elliot! Is she your girlfriend!? I didn't think it'd be possible!"

"She's my _fiancé._" Elliot responded with a hint of pink going across his face. Soon enough the bell rang.

"Well I'll see you two love birds later! Bye Leo!" she said skipping off to her next class.

"Who…was that?" I asked.

"That was Kadence." Leo said with a smile.

"She's an annoyance." Elliot commented.

"I'm going to head to class, I'll see you both later." Leo said walking off.

"Alright let's get this over with." Elliot said.

I walked beside him in silence. I started to look around at the scenery not watching where I was going. I then turned my head forward and there I noticed a "giant" spider coming down from the ceiling…right in front of my face.

"AHHH!" I shrieked. I flailed my arms causing me to punch Elliot in the face.

"MY NOSE!" he yelled in pain. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Oh my God! I'm SO sorry! I…I saw a spider and I freaked out, I'm so…"

Elliot then removed his hand from his face. A little blood came out of his nose.

"Oh no, you're bleeding!" I took out a handkerchief and in a panicky way I shoved it in his face.

"Gah! You're only making it worse! Calm down!" he said taking the handkerchief from me and placing it gently on his nose. We started walking again when I calmed down a little.

"A…are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." he answered sounding slightly annoyed.

"Do you need a nurse?"

"No, that isn't necessary…"

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Geez you act like you chopped off my hand!"

"I was just…worried I guess." I looked down blushing.

"There's no need to worry about me." he stated.

We came to a door and Elliot opened it. I'm guessing we were in the main office. The hallway we took lead to the principles office. Elliot knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came a mans voice. Elliot held opened the door for me and we walked in together. Sitting in the desk was a big man with a black suit on.

"Ah Elliot! And you must be Renee, Elliot you must be very happy to marry such a beautiful girl." he gleamed.

Elliot and I both blushed.

"A…anyway…she needs her…um…schedule and stuff." Elliot stuttered as his dace got redder.

"Ok then, I will go get her room number and schedule."

The headmaster got up and walked out of the room. I looked up at Elliot and poked him in the nose.

"Why…did you just poke my nose?" he questioned.

"To see if it was broken." I answered.

"I told you not to worry." he said coldly.

"Well sorry for caring for my future husband" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice rolling my eyes.

"Whatever."

The headmaster walked back into the room and handed me two sheets of paper. One with my room number on it and the other had my schedule. He also handed me a key to my room.

"Thank you sir." I said politely.

We walked out of the room and back into the empty hallway. As we walked we saw a guy with black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Elliot glared at him, the boy glared back.

"Nightray…" he said spitefully.

"Masterson…" Elliot retorted.

"Who's this?" Masterson asked looking me up and down. I felt uncomfortable and exposed so I hid behind Elliot.

"My fiancé, you better stay away from her Masterson." Elliot's eyes became more narrowed.

"Maybe I will…and maybe I won't." Masterson said walking away.

"Renee, you stay away from him."

"O…ok." I said lowly.

Elliot walked me back to the horse carriage and sent me back to the mansion alone.


	5. Chapter 4: Red Faced

(AN: uhhhg…I'm so sick! But I decided to give you guys another chapter. So happy belated Christmas Present?)

Chapter 4: Red faced

The next morning I got up early, got dressed in my new uniform, packed my stuff, and left to go to Latowidge Academy. Once I got there I looked for my dorm. My room was 136. I soon came to find it. It was all the way at the end of the hall. I opened the door and walked inside. It had plenty of space. There were two beds, and a couch. There was also a closet and two dressers. One of the beds was rather a mess, while the other was untouched. I placed my things down by the untouched bed and I heard someone opening another door that seems to be the bathroom. It was the girl known as Kadence.

"Oh, you must be my new roommate, wow that uniform looks really cute on you!" she said excitedly.

I gave her a small nod and blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Wait a minute…aren't you Elliot's Fiancé?" she questioned.

"Y…yes." I said blushing slightly. Suddenly she pulled me into a hug. "This is gonna be great!" she said. "What's your name?"

"Renee Villeneuve." I answered.

"I'm Kadence Markesh, so what's your schedule?"

I pulled out my schedule for her to see:

Math

Art

Music

Chemistry

English

History

"YAY! We have art and chemistry together!" she cheered. "Let's go, I'll show you to your first class!"

"A…alright!" I said smiling. I grabbed my bag and we headed out the door.

I don't see how Elliot does not like Kadence. She's so nice. Maybe it's because there personalities clash…

On the way to the school we saw Leo and Elliot to our left looking at a sheet of paper.

"Hey boys!" Kadence ran up to them, dragging me with her.

"Why hello Kadence, Renee." Leo said politely as ever.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "What do you want."

"I just wanted to show you how cute Renee looks in her uniform!" she said grabbing me and pulling me in front of her.

My face went red as I noticed Elliot looking at me up and down. His face seemed to have done the same thing once he realized what he was doing.

"Uh…um…" Elliot stuttered trying to find his words. Then the bell rang.

"Well…there's the bell! Sorry girls but we have to go to class now! See ya!" Leo said dragging Elliot away.

"Aw, I think he likes you!" Kadence teased.

I sighed my face turning even redder. "Kadence…why did you do that?"

"Because teasing Elliot is the best thing ever." she replied with a giant grin. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

She walked me to my first class which was boring. All my classes were pretty much boring but I had Kadence in my art class, Elliot and Leo in my music class, and Kadence and Elliot in my Chemistry class.

Art was rather interesting since Kadence was there, the teacher didn't seem to care about what the students did as long as they were working on something artsy. Kadence was doing some sort of picture collage, and I decided to draw a picture. Music was also interesting, I think I caught both Elliot and Leo by surprise when I walked in, most of the time I just listened to them playing the piano. Chemistry gave me a little bit of a headache, because of the constant arguing of Elliot and Kadence.

But now it is lunch time. We all ordered our lunches and sat down. I sat down next to Kadence and Elliot and Leo were across from us.

"Why do you always have to sit with us?" Elliot glared at Kadence.

Kadence smiled. "Because I can!"

"Why can't you take a hint and leave?"

"I…think she should stay." I said a bit shyly taking Elliot by surprise. I really didn't want to hear another argument.

He then glared at Kadence and sighed. "Fine…" he said giving in.

"Woah…" Leo and Kadence said at the same time.

"I never would have thought Elliot would give in so easily." Leo said.

Elliots face began to redden.

"Wow Renee, he already gives into your every command!" Kadence teased.

"For your information. I just thought that Renee will feel more comfortable with another girl at the table!" Elliot yelled.

"Aw, he already cares for you!" Kadence teased again.

My face turned red as well.

"Another thing, why are you two hanging out together?" Elliot asked ignoring Kadence's last comment.

"Oh, because we're roomies!"

Right when Kadence said that Elliot slammed his head on the table. I chuckled at this.

Leo and Kadence then got into some sort of discussion about a book they had read. This reminded me of Elliot's book that I completely had destroyed.

"Elliot?" I spoke up causing him to sit up and look at me. "I want to repay you for what I did to your book."

"Don't worry about it," he said sternly, "I'll just buy a new one."

"But…I want to repay you somehow! And I'm NOT taking "no" for an answer!"

"Why don't you just repay him with your body?" a chilling voice whispered in my ear. My face grew red when I turned to see it was Masterson.

Elliot then stood up in a fit of rage. "You stay away from Renee!" he yelled.

"I was only making a suggestion." Masterson said while winking at me. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Go away!" Elliot yelled once more.

"Now, now Elliot, you know you want to see under her shirt as much as I do."

I was shocked by how vulgar he was. Then as soon as I knew it Elliot stood up and punched Masterson right in the nose and yelled "Fuck off!"

By this time Leo had stood up and was holding Elliot back.

"I've never seen Elliot this upset before." Kadence said in disbelief.

"That was some major Elly rage." I replied watching Elliot try to get out of Leo's grip.

"Masterson, Nightray, my office…NOW!" I looked over to see the headmaster and he was not happy. Masterson got off the ground and wiped the blood from his nose, and Leo let go of Elliot who was now calm…well calmer than before. All three of them left the lunchroom.

(Elliot's POV)

I am so pissed right now! How dare he harass Renee like that! I just hope I get to talk to the head master first before this bastard!

"Are you ok?" Leo asked in a whispered voice.

"I am a very irate man right now." I whispered back clenching my teeth together.

"I wasn't expecting you to lash out like that…" we came to the door of the headmaster. "Good luck." Leo said waiting outside.

Masterson and I walked in.

"Sit down." the headmaster stated sitting behind his desk. We both took a seat.

"Masterson…you start." the head master said.

_Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit! _

"Well sir, I was minding my own business and I decided to give Renee a compliment and then Elliot lashed out at me like some sort of wild bore." Masterson lied.

…THAT ASSHOLE!

"A compliment!?" I yelled.

"Alright Masterson, what was the compliment?"

"I said she was beautiful." he lied through his teeth again.

"LIAR!" I yelled again.

"Then what did he really say, Mr. Nightray?"

"He probably whispered some perverted comment to her and then he said he wanted to look up her shirt!" I yelled my face turning red with every word.

"As if I would do such a thing!" Masterson argued.

"Well we'll just get Renee in here." the headmaster stated. I smirked at the good news.

(Renee's POV)

Now I was with Leo standing outside of the office. He looked at me and smiled. I gave him a nervous smile.

"Just tell the truth" he reassured.

"Right…" I said I knocked on the door was told to come in. I twisted the doorknob and went in.

"Nightray, Masterson, you may leave for the time being."

They walked passed me and closed the door behind them.

"Please have a seat Ms. Villeneuve."

I sat down.

"Now Explain." he said sternly.

I explained everything that had happened, even though I was a little embarrassed to. He decided to let Elliot off the hook because he's an A honor student and (surprisingly) this was his first fight. As for Masterson, he ended up having detention.


	6. Chapter 5: Engagement Party

(AN: OMG I WASN'T EXPECTING ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT FOR THIS STORY! :D THANK YOU EVERYONE! I WAS ABOUT TO CRY FROM JOY FROM READING THEM! :') I GUESS IM JUST A SAP! XD IDK WHY THIS IS IN ALL CAPS! SO HERE"S CHAPTER 5! Oh and there will be google translation in this…so sorry if it's bad French.)

Chapter 5: Engagement party.

It's been about a month since I've been at the Academy. Ever since that day Masterson harassed me, Elliot's been watching me like a hawk. I try to tell him he doesn't have to, but Elliot; being Elliot, was just too stubborn. Though we've been getting along some but I like to make him angry on purpose, but not too angry.

It was now winter break so we got to go home. I'm kind of sad because I didn't get to spend Christmas or New Years with my family, but at least I have the Nightray's. And I have just gotten the news that Ernest had asked Duke Nightray if he can throw an Engagement party for Elliot and I. I was never good at parties, I'm rather clumsy especially when the attentions on me. I tried to explain it but…they wouldn't listen. So an engagement party it is.

I was upstairs in my room waiting for Vanessa to come in with my dress. There were guest down stairs already waiting for Elliot and I. I was so nervous about the party tonight. But I do believe that Kadence will be there. I really hope she'll be there. A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in!" I shouted. Soon in came Vanessa, who seemed to be very excited about dressing me up. I don't know if I was nervous of her, or of the party.

"I got you the dress!" she said happily putting the dress on the bed.

I looked at it. The dress was just too pretty for me. It was red and black dress. It came with a red and black choker and a clip for my hair. The dress had a black corset for the top and the dress part was red and somewhat poofy…not in the bad way at all.

"What are you waiting for? Put it on!" Vanessa said eagerly. "I'll put on your make up and do your hair afterwards."

"Oh…ok." I said.

I got undressed and put the dress on. I was a little busty and the dress definitely showed it.

"Ok, it's on!" I yelled for Vanessa.

She burst into the room with hair curlers and a make up set. Why is it so tough being a woman? Soon it was over. My hair was done and in low curls, my make was done wondrously. I had bright red lips, and the right shade of eye shadow which was a very light and faded red. Vanessa had made me look beautiful.

"And now for the final touch! Open your palm!" she said.

I did just that and she placed something in my hand. They were golden earrings.

"They were my mother's, but she gave them to me, so now I'm giving them to you. It's like a good luck charm." she said.

"Thank you Vanessa!" I found myself hugging her.

"Now that I made you prettier than you already are, let's go down to see Elliot."

"Uh…alright." I wasn't sure if I should take that as a compliment or not.

We walked down the stairs to where Elliot and the other guests were. He was wearing all black with a blue necktie and a jacket that had his family crest on it. Elliot looked up at me as if he was surprised to see me. All I saw was nothing but shock on his face. It made me feel awkward.

"So how does she look!?" Vanessa asked him with a huge smile across her face.

"Beautiful." was all Elliot could muster up.

I blushed at the compliment.

"You look quite handsome tonight." I said trying not to say it as shyly as I usually would.

He held out his hand with a smile on his face and I took his hand and he lead me to the floor.

"CHEERS TO THE SOON TO BE BRIDE AND GROOM!" Ernest yelled clapping his hands. Soon other party guests joined in.

I blushed and so did Elliot. "Ernest I don't think that's necessary." Elliot mumbled to his older brother.

"Of course it is! Two people being betrothed to one another is a beautiful thing." Ernest argued taking a sip of his drink. "Now of course you two should dance!"

Elliot rolled his eyes at his brother and turned to me. "I guess we have no choice."

I sighed slightly. "I must warn you, I'm not all that great at dancing."

"I figured since you're like one of the clumsiest people I know." he smirked and lead me to the dance floor.

Elliot put his hand around my waist and pulled me a little closer to him causing me to blush slightly. I was feeling more nervous than ever. We started to move with the music and I tried not to step on Elliot's feet.

"You seem nervous." he whispered lightly in my ear.

"Just a little bit." I said worrying about my footing. "How could you tell?"

"You have that look on your face." he said.

I looked up at his face and he had an amazing smile on it. I don't know why but there was something about his eyes that made me more nervous…nervous in a good way though. Soon enough the song ended.

"I'll be right back." I said. Elliot nodded looking a bit confused. I then made my way over to the snack table.

"RENEE!" I turned around to see Kadence.

"KADENCE!" I smiled in return and gave her a hug. "You don't know how happy I am to see you right now."

"Aw, you looks so beautiful tonight!"

"Thanks and you too." I said grabbing a cup and pouring some of the punch in it.

"Did something happen between you and Elliot? Did he get angry again?" she asked suspiciously looking at my face. I guess she could tell that I was nervous.

"No…I was just getting super nervous." I explained. "All of this engagement thing is starting to get to me."

"Oh, it's ok. You'll pull through it, plus you and Elliot look so cute together!"

"…that doesn't help me at all!" I whined a little taking a sip of my drink. It had a weird taste to it but I continued to drink it. I continued to talk to Kadence and she said she was going to look for Leo. I decided to get another drink.

(Elliot's POV)

I decided to go see Renee since she was taking a long time at the punch bowl. I walked over to her and she was not looking well at all.

"Renee are you alright?" I asked her. Her face was very red and her eyes looked droopy.

"I…I'm fine!" she said a bit too energetically.

I looked at her suspiciously and grabbed her face. I took a wif of her breath. "Renee, what have you been drinking!?" I whispered firmly.

"I just…had zome punch monzieur. vous regardez ce soir très attrayant (you look very attractive tonight.)" she said slurring her words and speaking French…which I don't understand.

I looked at the so called punch and smelt it. It was pure red wine. SHIT!

"Dammit Renee." I said mostly to myself, then I sighed. "we're gonna go up stairs for a little bit ok?"

"What are zwe gonna do up zere(there)?" she asked me.

"You'll see." I wasn't really sure of how she'd react if I had said 'I'm going try to get you to go to sleep.'

"I like zurprisez Elliot!" she said clinging on to me. I couldn't help but notice the softness of her breasts on my arm. I blushed a little. "Do you have to be so close?" I asked.

"Zwhat do zyou mean?" she questioned, but this time she sounded…flirty.

"Nevermind." I put my hand on her waist and walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Claude asked me.

"Uhh…Renee isn't feeling well so I'm helping her to her room." I said trying to make sure he doesn't smell her.

"Well…I hope she's alright." he stated.

"Don't worry about it!" I said with a very cheesy grin.

I walked her up the stairs and into her room. "Alright Renee, you need to get dressed into your night clothes and go to sleep." I said turning away from her to close the door. I turned back around and noticed her undoing her corset. "What the hell are you doing!?" I nearly shouted.

"But you ztold me to get undrezsed!" she argued.

"You could at least wait until I-" she cut me off by coming closer to me and pinning me against the wall. "What…are you doing?" I asked. "Je t'aime Elliot." was all she said. She then grabbed my tie and pulled me towards her and roughly kissed me. I was so in shock I didn't know what to do. She loves me? But that can't be so…it must be the whine speaking. I soon found myself kissing her back. I broke the kiss as soon as it came. "Get your nightclothes on and go to bed." was all I said as I left her room and closed the door behind me.

(Morning: Renee's POV)

I woke up and my head was killing me. And not only that I couldn't remember a thing from last night. It was all a blur. I got up and realized my dress was on the floor and I was in my pajamas. I walked outside my door and was going to see if Elliot knew anything. My head was hurting so bad though I could barely stand. I found myself falling in the hallway.

"Renee, what are you doing out here!" Elliot yelled, or should I say, he sounded like he was yelling.

"Please, Elliot, not so loud. ma tête me fait mal (my head hurts.)" I said the last part mostly to myself.

"Look, I don't know what you said just now, but you got to get to bed." he said.

"What happened last night?" I asked as he picked me up off the floor and carried me back to my room.

"You got drunk you damn idiot!" he shouted.

"Elliot, not so loud!" I whispered. "and what do you mean I got drunk?"

"You were drinking red wine last night!" he whispered…yelled?

"But I thought it was punch."

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Next time there's a party, stand by me at all times."

"Did I do anything stupid?" I asked hoping I didn't ruin anyone's reputation.

"No…you were mostly quiet…until we got up stairs to your room…" he seemed to be trailing off and he was blushing.

"What happened here?" I questioned as he put me on the bed.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." he said then he pat me on the head gently. "Just get some rest." with that he left.


End file.
